greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
George O'Malley
George O'Malley was the son of Harold and Louise O'Malley. He started work at Seattle Grace Hospital and after a bad start, he became one of the best with a great interest in trauma. Fellow resident Izzie Stevens became his best friend and for a while he was married to Callie Torres. He was kind-hearted, compassionate, loyal and had an excellent bedside manner. He died in surgery shortly after jumping in front of a bus to save a woman's life. Childhood Since his birth, George was soft and emotional. He represents the good and polite child in the family. During his early years (up until adulthood) he spent his time camping with his father and his brothers hunting turkeys, although George refused every single year. George was often teased by his brothers due to his lack of manhood. He and his brothers were taught about cars and other "guy's stuff". Despite this he was growing up, competing with his brothers and always trying to the right thing. He was also very emotionally attached to his dog Bucky, whom he thought at runway, not knowing that his father accidentally ran over and killed the dog, which was was chasing after the truck and got caught under the tire. His father knowing that George would be devastated, lied to him, telling him that Bucky had escaped. As a child he was teased by a neighbor, Mike Wilden. Eventually he broke and hit Mike's face with a stick. When Mike's father later came over and yelled at George's father, Harold asked George if it was true, when George denied Harold and Mike's father got into a big fight. Harold believed George because he thought George never lied. As a result of the fight, Mike's family threw eggs at George's house and Ronny and Jerry blew up their lawn mower. In school, George was a mathlete. He won a blue ribbon in science for dissecting a fetal pig, and was secretary and treasurer of the Dungeons and Dragons club, which is another example for his difference with his brothers. Notable Relationships Izzie Stevens ‎ As Cristina and Meredith quickly became friends and the other interns disliked Alex, George and Izzie quickly made friends and soon became best friends. Together they realised that they only watched and they needed to become "doers". Their friendship remained strong, although George disliked her relationship with Alex. After George slept with Meredith, he moved out and blamed Izzie. But while treating a patient they became best friends again and their patient told George that he and Izzie argued so much because they cared about each other so much. George moved back into the house and Izzie was glad, but strongly disliked his new girlfriend Callie Torres. Izzie began to make fun of Callie when she could for such things as not washing her hands or having the middle name Ipheginia. She acted happy when George and Callie got married but after seeing the ring she said "Tiny diamonds are great because you know what? No one will ever try to steal it." Callie later told George that Izzie acted that way because she loved him. After an arguement George left to ask Izzie for her support. They started drinking heavily and woke up the next day after having sex. Only Izzie remembered but after a while George did too. He decided to pretend it never happened and didn't tell Callie. However he and Izzie shared another kiss and on Cristina's wedding day she told him that she would support him and Callie if he loved her but that she still loved him. After eighteen days of ignoring her, George told Izzie he wanted to be with her too but he needed to break up with Callie first. It took a while but eventually he told Callie he slept with Izzie. However, she misunderstood him and forgave him and took him back. He and Callie divorced later and Izzie and George started up a relationship. However they after failing to recreate the great sex they had before, they decided that although they had great chemistry, it wasn't the right time. They decided to stay friends and maybe have a romantic relationship someday. When Izzie started seeing Denny, George was the first to notice something was wrong but she denied any accusations. George took it hard when Izzie told Cristina about her cancer before him. He started to avoid her but almost immediately he befriended her again. He supported her through the cancer, reminding her she was a doer. When George was rushed into a surgery and Izzie started to flatline, in a dream of some sort she went into and elevator and then saw George when the doors opened signifying his death. Callie Torres After his disasterous incident with Meredith George focused on avoiding her. However, he fell down the stairwell at Seattle Grace and went to ortho to get his arm fixed. He met Callie and she gave him her phone number. He didn't call her for a while so Callie refused to speak with him. However he soon called and she forgave him. They began dating, much to the dissaproval of Izzie. At the prom, Callie confessed to George that she loved him but he didn't respond as Izzie needed him for an emergency. George later told her that he didn't love her yet but he could and he didn't want to say it until he really meant it. However, George continued to leave Callie whenever Izzie or Meredith had a problem and Callie broke up with him and started sleeping with Mark Sloan. After discovering that Callie was sleeping with Sloan he refused to have any relationship with her. But they grew close again when George's father was admitted and kissed. After George's father died George became addicted to sex to forget about his pain and later he proposed to Callie. They flew to Las Vegas andafter two weeks they returned to Seattle Grace as amarried couple. After speaking with his friends, George became worried that he made the wrong decision but eventually decided that he did make the right choice. However after a fight with Callie, he went to visit Izzie. They got drunk and had sex but George believed it was a mistake and they shopuld forget what happened. After sharing another kiss with Izzie in ane elvator he decided that he was going to transfer to Mercy West. He and Callie decided to start trying to have a baby but Izzie told George that she still had feelings for him. After 17 days of avoiding her he decided he wanted to be with her so trold Callie about the affair. She misunderstood and forgave him and took him back but the situation was cleared up and they decided to divorce. After the divorce they remained friends. Lexie Grey After being separated from his class, George befriended Lexie. Lexie became like a best friend and they even rented an apartment together. However the apartment was awfull so in an attempt to get George to stay at their crapartment, Lexie began stealing things from the hospital. George stayed and they grew closer but he got mad at her after she revealed that he only failed his exam by one point. However, Lexie's snooping managed to get George another chance at taking his intern exam and in a rush of excitement he kissed her and she realised she had feelings for him. She continued to stay his friend, secretly loving him but after becoming a resident he forgot about Lexie and all her help so she refused to speak to him. George realised she liked him but after she forgave him she started to take an interest in Mark instead so they remained friends. Cristina Yang George and Cristina have lots of problems with their friendship, Cristina goes around always treating George like he is a little kid. Cristina started calling him 007 and Bambi. George was also one of the first to find out about Burke and Cristinas relationship. When George moved in with her and Burke, she started to walk around the apartment naked to get George to leave. Things got worse when Burke got shot and recieves surgery, though after the procedure, Burke began to get tremors, and in Cristina's attempt to protect Burke, doesn't tell anyone. When George found out, he remembers that Burke is scheduled to operate on George's father. After this point, George and Cristina's relationship worsens. George later explains, that the reason he choce Cristina and Burke to operate on his father, is because Cristina is a robot, a robot in a white coat who never makes a mistake. ''Cristina even tells his mother, Louise, that George is the best intern and a good person, and that his mother raised up a good human being. George was angry at Cristina for hiding Burke's tremor and when all the interns forgave Cristina he didn't, telling Meredith that she was the one that started calling him 007, and he didn't owe her any kind of support. When Georges's father died, at the beggining he was not able to talk to anyon yet Cristina allowed him and told him her father also died when she was little, and said she was sorry to welcome him to the "Dead Dad's Club" she understood how does it felt to be without a father. After this revelation they seemed to be cordial to each other When Cristina found out that George signed up for the army, she cared for him, but yet, she described him ''as the guy who gets killed while cleaning his own gun. Meredith Grey From the moment George O'Malley met Meredith, he fell in love with her. Meredith however, was in love with Derek Shepherd so she never really thought about George as more than a friend. Only a patient and George's best friend Izzie knew how he felt about Meredith. After a small push from Izzie, George decided to tell Meredith how he felt. Meredith had had a very bad day at work so when George confessed his feelings for her, she thought that maybe George was her guy and she had just overlooked him. They proceeded to kiss but during sex, knowing it wasn't right, Meredith burst into tears. George was humiliated and furious and for weeks he refused to speak to her. Eventually he accepted her apology but admitted that he was partly to blame too, he had known how she felt about Derek and knew she didn't love him. Their friendship continued and he moved back to her house. When George discovered that he had to repeat his intern year, he drew away from his group of friends but things soon went back to normal and Meredith an George's friendship continued, and was strengthened as she was his resident. On George's last day at Seattle Grace, he was hit by a bus and nobody could recognize him. Meredith was his doctor and although she didn't communicate with him often, she defended him in front of some of the other doctors and after he traced the word "007" on her hand, she realised it was him and had him rushed into the O.R. Miranda Bailey In the begining, Miranda didn't care much for George, and treated him like any other intern. But later in the seires, George helped her to deliver her baby, and Bailey gave 'George' as Tucker's middle name. Richard Webber SInce George failed his first Bar exam Richard was more interested in the potential and knowledge that George had. Richard often gave guidance to George and helped him through many of his surgeries which impressed Richard. After George passed away Richard vas very moved and sad. In a conversation with Derek Sheperd he let him know that he was teaching George so he can later take over for him as chief resident of Seattle Grace. Owen Hunt When Owen and George were operating, he immedeatly saw that George had talent for Trauma Surgery. At the end, he started teaching george, and pushing Cristina away. For example, telling her to run to his truck in the middle of the surgery. Later, behind the scenes, Owen told George that he should join the army, and is going to be one of the finest trauma-surgeons he's ever known. George's tracks were stopped, however, when he got hit by a bus, and it was too late to save him. As they realized that he is brain-dead, Owen asked Webber if George was a donor, and he could save many lives. Preston Burke Upon first meeting George, Burke disliked him. George accidentally offended him and Burke chose George to be the intern he ounished a lot which would force the others to fall in line. He allowed George to scrub in with him on his first day and insulted and terrified him. However, after working on more cases, George and Burke grew to have a friendship and Preston christened George his "guy". When George moved out of Meredith's house and had nowhere to go, Burke allowed him to sleep at his apartment. They went running together and acted like a team constantly. Eventually Cristina managed to get George to move out but he and Burke remained friends, even after he left Cristina on their wedding day. Alex Karev Ever since the start, alex has always disliked George. In the first episode he was given the name 007 (when george froze in his first surgery), by Alex and it was the start of their disliked relationship. Later on George learnt that he had contracted syphilis from his girlfriend olivia. George was given the name syph-boy by alex and was soon learnt that he was the person that gave syphilis to olivia. Which lead to alex being punched out by George. Derek Shepherd George often speak to Derek. but he hated him because he stole goerge's girlfrend for him whitch it now is his wife and loves her more than goerge did! Addison Montgomery Sadie Harris Erica Hahn Mark Sloan ‎ Mark Sloan dislikes most interns and George was no exception. After George and Callie divorced, Mark decided to humiliate George for Callie so when two patients were admitted in a competition which involved holding a wedding dress, Mark ordered George to hold the dress while he treated one of the girls. Harold and Louise O'Malley Jerry and Ronnie O'Malley George never got on well with his brothers. His brothers were jocks and he was a mathlete. However, they still protected him when they felt they had too. When the O'Malley family fought with the Wilden family, Ronny and Jerry blew up the Wilden's lawnmower for George. Every year at Thanksgiving, the brothers and their father would hunt turkeys. George refused to shoot the turkey but after years of refusing, George eventually gave in so that he could go back home and stop having to "choose a car". After hearing that George only assisted in surgeries, his brothers refused to call him a"real doctor" and often made fun of him. Overall, George is very different from his brothers. Amanda George met Amanda the day before he left to join the army. They met at a bus stop but when he smiled at her she ignored him, interested in finding better looking guys, a bus almost hit Amanda. George threw himself under it and pushed her out of the way, saving her life. They were brought to Seattle Grace, George's face unrecognizable and Amanda's arm in a sling. Because nobody knew who the John Doe was, no family was called so Amanda refused to leave his side. She stayed with him as much as possible. Before discovering it was George, Meredith said to him that he "...made a good friend there. Guess thats what happens when you take a bus for someone". Mr. Torres When Mr. Torres first met George, he mistrusted him because he assumed that George had married Callie for her money. It didn't help that George was hungover. Callie, her father and George met at Joe's bar where they discussed finance and how George apparently talked too much. However, when Mr. Torres started talking about giving them money, George refused it having just remembered sleeping with Izzie the previous night. Mr. Torres later approached him and told him that he just wanted to protect his daughter and warned George not to hurt her. Months later after George and Callie's divorce, Mr. Torres came to visit his daughter at Seattle Grace. When he spotted George he pushed him up against a wall and threatened to kill him for cheating on Callie but Callie told her father that she had cheated on him with Mark too. Mr. Torres dropped George who ran away and grabbed Mark Sloan instead. Career When George applied to become an intern at Seattle Grace, he barely made it into the programme (although George later discovered he had the most, and best, reccomendation letters). During the beginning of his internship, he was picked by Dr. Preston Burke to perform the first surgery of all the interns. During the surgery, he almost killed the patient, and earned the nickname "007" (after James Bond's License to Kill). In the next season, George and Alex Karev get stuck in an elevator with a patient who has been shot. The patient begins to bleed out and when Alex freezes up, Burke has to talk George through surgery and George "flies solo" for the first time. In the season 3 finale, it was revealed that George failed his intern exams. By the time the summer ended, George seemed to have changed his mind and went ahead with repeating his internship with Meredith as his resident. Initially, none of the interns knew that George was a repeat intern. Lexie kept his secret, and stayed by his side as a friend when all of the other interns find out about it. He moves in with her and starts accepting and living with what he has, befriending the other interns and hosting a party at their ugly apartment (or as they called it, crapartment). In the season 4 finale, it is revealed that George failed the intern exam by only 1 point and received 14 outstanding letters of recommendation, making him and Lexie doubt his repeated internship even more. During a brief outburst at the chief, George is allowed to re-take the intern exam. When he comes home to Lexie, they share a brief celebratory kiss although just as friends (although Lexie looked hopeful for more). George finally passes his intern exam, after a little difficulty from a hospital flooding and after a little friction with his interns, he became as qualified as the rest and as Izzie tells him he is the best, putting the most time into teaching and hours in the skill lab. Owen Hunt joins the hospital, he notices George's talent in trauma surgery, and urges him to chooce Trauma as his specialty. After connecting with a patient from Iraq, who like himself, had a family completely different from him, George decided to go to enlist in the army and serve in Iraq. After telling the Chief of his decision, he is given the day off to spend some time with his family before he leaves, preventing an intervention by Bailey, Callie, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and Alex. The same day, a patient was admitted after jumping in front of a bus to save a woman, his face unrecognizable with severe injuries to his left arm, head, face, pelvis and abdomen. Meredith is the resident assigned to the case and remains with the patient, and attempts to communicate with her using his hand, due to him being intubated. The second attempt to communicate with Meredith, he writes down the numbers 007 for her. Initially confused, Meredith realises that it is George, his nickname being 007 from day one, she gets up and tells all the other doctors. Season 5 ends with George being rushed into surgery and while Izzie codes, in some sort of afterlife, dream or hallucination the two meet. Izzie in her prom dress and George in the army uniform. Notes *He and Lexie nickname their apartment the crapartment. *George has seen Meredith, Izzie, Callie and Cristina naked. *He has a birthmark in the shape of Texas on his right hand. (GA: Good Mourning) *T.R. Knight was the first actor who was a series regular to have their character killed off. *In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Shonda Rhimes has said that she requested T.R. Knight to return for the Season 6 premiere, to see George's last day, from when he left the hospital to when he would later return as John Doe. Source Memorable Quotes "I get it; believe me. But life...things happen. You're going down one path, and it seems like a nice path-it is a nice path-and then, next thing you know it's like-whoa. Wrong path. Not the path for me. But that's good. It's good. Because you learn. And you handle it." -Dr. George O'Malley Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters